The present disclosure relates to finite electrical cells, and more specifically, to the management of the charging and powering of consumption devices by finite electrical cells.
Portable solutions for powering and recharging electronic devices typically are unable to differentiate between one electronic device and another. Users depending on these portable solutions to power or recharge their electronic devices typically keep a surplus of powering sources on hand or keep close track of the use of their power sources to increase the chances that sufficient charge will be available for their most important devices.